


Crimson Day

by WhiteDalvaria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gents-centric, Implied Character Death, M/M, Sort of anyway, The lads are only mentioned, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDalvaria/pseuds/WhiteDalvaria
Summary: The sun came out and brought you through.





	Crimson Day

**Author's Note:**

> A sad Gents-centric oneshot for the ages! It's kind of bleh, but enjoy anyway!

**_Dark years brought endless rain. Out in the cold, I lost my way._ **

It had been two years. Two long, grueling years since the accident that took Ryan away. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Ryan – their Mad King, the guy who could make anyone laugh no matter how rough they were feeling, and most importantly, someone who had so much love that he could easily share it with five other guys – was taken from them far too soon.

The rest of the Achievement Hunters had received the news shortly before wrapping up the day’s work. Geoff hadn’t broken down like the others, deciding to wait until he was alone to release what was bottled inside. He knew he could – and should – confide in the others, but Ryan had always been that guy for him. It felt wrong to try and release his emotions to someone else. Jack had helped as best as he could, but it wasn’t the same. And it never would be.

**_But storms won’t last; they clear the air for something new. The sun came out, and brought you through._ **

Over time – though Geoff would never admit to it – Ryan’s passing became easier to bear. He no longer woke up with tears staining his cheeks, and looking at the group photo they hung on the wall no longer created instant tears.

It wasn’t long before he found himself able to laugh again. Sometimes, laughter was the only thing that kept him going. He still couldn’t look at Ryan’s desk, and he refused to let anyone sleep on Ryan’s part of the bed, but he decided that that would also pass in due time.

**_A lifetime full of words to say; a hope that time will slow the passing day._ **

Though Geoff had regrets; the things he never did, and the things he shouldn’t have done, he didn’t regret bringing Ryan into their relationship. Their lives had never been perfect, but the small imperfections were what Geoff cherished the most, as he knew Ryan would see past what wasn’t perfect to see the beauty within. He knew that one day, they’d be reunited, but until then, Geoff was willing to wait.

It had taken some time for him to admit it, but Geoff knew he’d be okay.

**_I’ve been wrong times over, and I’ve been shamed with no words to find. But if the sun will rise – bring us tomorrow – walk with me._ **

_Everything was hard to look at. Hard to process. He wished he could say something – anything – but he couldn’t. Even if he could, he knew he wouldn’t be heard. The process would be a long one, he knew, but he had to wait. It wasn’t as if he was presented another choice._

_It shouldn’t have been so soon…_

**_Don’t speak; no use for words. Lie in my arms, sleep secure._ **

Seeing Geoff neglect to release his emotions was tormenting Jack, but the bearded Gent knew not to interfere. If Geoff wanted help, he’d ask. Jack, of course, would lend him a hand at the worst of times; holding him when he cried, helping him upstairs when he was too worn out to move…

Geoff would often fall asleep wrapped in his arms, allowing Jack to keep him safe. But he knew it wasn’t the same. He knew Geoff just wanted Ryan back. But that was the one thing Jack couldn’t give him, and it slowly gnawed at his heart.

**_I wonder what you’re dreaming of, lands rare and far. A timeless flight to reach the stars._ **

Between caring for the Lads and aiding Geoff, Jack had not found appropriate time to grieve. By the time he did, his emotions smacked him full-force. He felt paralyzed; watching everything else move around him, but unable to move himself.

Often, he could himself sitting at the base of a tree in their front yard, specifically the one he and Ryan had climbed when they were drunk. The sky was clear, the starlight was bright and strong, and the cool Austin evenings gave Jack a chance to clear his head. Often, he and Ryan discussed what it would be like if they were surfing through the stars, but he never imagined that Ryan would be doing it so soon. The thought, for the first time in a long time, brought a smile to his face. Though the circumstances were unfortunate, Ryan was living their dream.

**_A lifetime full of words to say; a hope that time will slow the passing day._ **

Jack decided that he could wait for a while. Though he wanted to join Ryan as he flew amongst the starlight, he still had too much to do. He still had his boys to take care of, and he’d never forgive himself if he left them so soon. He had to make sure Geoff stayed strong, to make sure Michael didn’t kill Gavin when he acted out, had to keep Ray from hiding in his shell.

He knew Ryan would understand his reasons for staying. Ryan was patient.

**_I’ve been wrong times over, and I’ve been shamed with no words to find. But if the wun will rise, bring us tomorrow. Walk with me._ **

_It was becoming clearer now, his path. The fog was beginning to lift, and he could see at the edges of his vision. He could see a glimpse of Geoff’s smile. He could see Jack as he found his will to keep on living. The Lads as they all found their way back to their feet. And it made him happy._

_But he was still stuck here. It wasn’t over for him. He still had one last thing to do._

**_I’ve come so far to meet you here; to share this life with one I hold so dear._ **

Ryan was shrouded in darkness. He could see nothing beyond his own body, resulting in him being frightened for the first time in a long time. He couldn’t remember what had gotten him here.

His anxiety turned to pain as the fog began to clear, and suddenly, he wished for the darkness once more. He could now see the outline of his body on the street, covered in broken glass and blood. Most of his bones were broken, and those who did not know him well would not have been able to recognize him. The worst was seeing his boys as they shared pain, and it terrified him to know that he couldn’t help them. He had to wait, and it was near impossible to bear.

**_And I won’t speak but what is true. The world outside created just for you._ **

It had taken him a long time to accept that he had passed away; even longer than it took the boys. The fog was gone now, and he was almost ready. But his body wouldn’t depart. He still needed to see his boys one last time. Deep in his heart, he knew that the two remaining Gents would know he was there.

Jack and Geoff were sitting in the middle of the front lawn, gazing up at the clear, starlit sky. Ryan knew the two Gents couldn’t see him; that much was made certain as his ghostly form floated in front of them.

Though he had so much to say, he was speechless. The two finally seemed at peace, and Ryan smiled. They were making it. Ryan felt a tear fall down his face and he wrapped his intangible arms around the two, giving them a hug they would never see. He muttered unheard rambles of “I’m sorry for leaving” and “please forgive me” before lifting himself off of the ground. When turning to leave, he caught conversation between the two, and the silence was broken.

“Geoff, did you feel that?”

“Yeah… It felt like Ryan just hugged us…”

“I could have sworn I heard his voice… Maybe he’s here, making sure we’re okay.”

A laugh boomed from Geoff’s chest. “Well, we’re okay, Ry-guy, if that was you. If it’s not, then go away!”

**_I’ve been wrong times over, and I’ve been shamed with no words to find. But if the wun will rise, bring us tomorrow. Walk with me._ **

Finally, as his ghostly form started to fade into starlight, Ryan felt at peace.


End file.
